A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for converting a stock trailer for use as a horse trailer, and in particular, manipulating the stock trailer conversion apparatus for use as a corral upon reaching a destination.
B. Background of the Invention
Livestock trailers generally are an open space trailer. This means there are no designated compartments for the individual livestock transported in the trailer. While the open space of the trailer is generally not a concern when transporting livestock, there are concerns that arise when one wants to transport a horse via a livestock trailer.
Absent a designated compartment, the transport of horses in a stock trailer becomes extremely hazardous. Without designated compartments, as seen in a standard horse trailer, a horses movement cannot be limited during transportation. A horse""s center of mass is elevated compared to other livestock, which increases the it""s susceptibility to shifts in the trailer during transportation. These shifts put the horse at risk of becoming unbalanced and falling. Therefore, horses transported in a livestock trailer have a significant increase in their chances for injury, which for horses is always serious and can often result in costly veterinary bills.
Another problem exists if the horses are able to move around during transportation. When a horse is in motion in a trailer a displacement of weight occurs. Because most horses are very heavy animals this displacement can make it very difficult on the person trying to maintain the trailer as a tow vehicle.
A possible solution to the above stated problems is to purchase a horse trailer. The horse trailer will have a designated compartment for the horse which will help eliminate the problems stated above, however, horse trailers can be very expensive. A new horse trailer can cost between 10-50 thousand dollars. Even a used trailer can be expensive costing between 2-40 thousand dollars. Therefore, the purchase of a horse trailer is not often an available solution.
More problems arise when the stock trailer reaches its destination. First, where to keep the horses and second will the horse be safe in the place where it is kept. A horse can be tied to a gate or even the horse trailer itself, however, this can be hazardous to the horse. If the horse is a bit jumpy or becomes spooked, the possibility of injury becomes large. As the horse begins to jump around it may injure itself against the fence or trailer. Therefore, tying the horse to a fence or gate puts the horse""s health at risk. This problem is further enhanced by ever increasing veterinary costs.
One solution to the horse""s accommodation problems is to create a pen for the horse by tying a number of gates, such as the STRONGHOLD by Hagie Mfg. Co., P.O. Box 273, Clarion, Iowa 50515, to the side of the trailer, thus creating a circular or square corral. Nonetheless, storage and transport of the gates becomes a problem. Most gates are irregular in shape typically 8xe2x80x2, 10xe2x80x2, and 12xe2x80x2 lengths. These lengths can make it very difficult for transport because the gates are longer than most truckbeds and trailers. Furthermore, the gates are made of a heavy metal such as steel. The gates are bulky, heavy and difficult to handle for most people, especially petite women. This makes the building of a temporary corral a overwhelming task.
Another possible solution is to use an electrical fence, such as the SAFE-FENCE by J. L. Williams Co., P.O. Box 209, Meridian, Ind. 83680, to create a makeshift pen. However, most of the electrical fence products are unreliable and do not store very well. Further, not only will containment of the horses fail if the batteries expire, but if a single horse runs through the fence, the rest of the horses would run off also, as the corral would be disabled.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for converting a stock trailer into a horse trailer.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention include:
allowing the horse to ride better than it would in a stock trailer;
decreasing the horse""s movement during travel;
allowing for better displacement of weight in the trailer;
significantly reducing the chance of injury to the horse;
reducing veterinary costs;
providing for a inexpensive solution to buying a horse trailer;
implementing a structure that converts a stock trailer to a horse trailer where the structure can also be used to create a corral;
eliminating dangers connected to tying a horse to a hitching post or to a trailer;
allowing a horse more freedom; and
providing lightweight easy to transport gate materials to implement a safe corral.
An apparatus and method for converting a stock trailer for use as a horse trailer. Dividers are mounted on the inside of a stock trailer to create separate compartments for a number of horses. When the trailer reaches its destination, the dividers can be removed and used in combination with the stock trailer to create a corral for horses.